The Very Start
by Yukisora304
Summary: Natsuno has just entered the village and is hating it already. That is, until he meets the one person who changes all that. Fanfic situated before the crimes due to Shiki, also the plot is VERY AU-ish. Rated M for future chapters' content. No Shimizu xDDD First Fanfic so forgive any writing mistakes I might make.
1. Meetings

Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction that gets published so be gentle... ;_; I've been planning to upload a fanfic to Shiki because they just ain't got 'nuff of 'em. I mean, dude. Seriously. Worship the pairing more XD I will be posting several fanfics on this pairing each of them is going to be unrelated. Also, this one is kind of AU-ish and I still don't know HOW MANY chapters I'll be writing. AND NO FUCKING SHIMIZU HEREEE! YEA-YE!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters because if I did, the anime would have been full of yaoi and (even more) feels.

I hope you enjoy! m(_)m

Chapter 1

"Meetings"

-Morning, July 1st-

Natsuno had spent most of his life isolated from other people simply because… they weren't worth it. Sure, his dad had tried to make him date his boss' daughter, but he never liked people that much. Natsuno was what most people would call an "anti-social prick", he was a quiet, carefree, 16 year-old kid who simply couldn't see anything profitable in having a bunch of old farts near him every day asking if he'd listened to the most recent gossip.

He had moved in to this village about a couple days ago and he sure as hell wasn't enjoying himself. At first, when his dad told him that they would be moving to this small isolated village, he thought it'd be nice to finally get some time for his own and be away from all that noise and agitation, but now, he was just pissed off of his brains.

Today, he just didn't want to go to school. He decided he wanted to just stay home and-

"**NATSUNOOOO!**" –ooooooh _shit_! "**GET YOUR FRICKIN' ASS OFF OF THAT BED, NOW!**"

"But dad, I didn't get any good sleep last night~"

His dad, Mr. Yuuki, gritted his teeth. "_**NOW**_."

_Ugh_…. '_Did ya have to be so goddamned __**loud**__ in the morning?_' Natsuno thought to himself. Whenever his dad was like this he could never fight it. He had even created a theory that consisted in the several possible facts that could've got him to act like that. His favorite was the case when he probably didn't have his way with his wife the previous night. "…." It took all his might not to laugh but, somehow, he managed not to.

Soon after his dad had left the room, he had fully dressed himself in his uniform and gotten ready to get in his way to school.

Much to his misfortune, his bike got a flat tire half way there and had to walk it the rest of the route. He was too tired to hear all the whispering going on about how he should be more careful with all the rocks in the road, unlike a blond boy who appeared to be a few years older than him. Said boy then decided to help Natsuno.

"Hey there! You must be the new resident, am I right?" Natsuno turned his face lazily to the source of the voice simply to respond a quick "_Hi_." to the salute.

"What's wrong with your bike?"

"…?" -_Why would _**you**_ care anyway?_ - "A-ah, I've got a flat, is all."

"Well, I don't blame you. The paths here **are** much trickier than in the city's…"

"I'll just walk to school, walking is good for you every now and then." He answered absentminded.

"Come over here, I'll help you patch it for you!" He said sweetly. Natsuno attempted to turn and leave, but the blond was faster than him at it and had taken his bike over to his yard, much to his dismay.

"It's fine! Y-you don't have to worry!" It was useless. The other person had already started fixing it.

Once he was done, he introduced himself. The senior's name was Mutou Tohru and he was only one year older than him. He was always wearing that same friendly smile he had presented Natsuno when he saw him and appeared to be quite a carefree young man. Sadly, good things end fast and it was now Natsuno's turn to introduce himself.

"So, what is your name, _stranger_?" he chuckled.

"Yuuki, Koide, suit yourself." He simply said.

"…Aaaand your first name?" '_Ugh, why do they always need to know?_'

"Not telling." And with that he was on his way.

"Thanks again for the patch." He said turning around just in time to stop Tohru from answering.

All the boy mustered was a small laugh to escape his mouth.

-Afternoon, Same day-

Natsuno was pretty much done for. The **school** sucked balls, the **people** sucked balls, the **people's **_**intelligence**_ sucked balls.

"Why does the world hate me so much…?" Natsuno was never the kind to say these words, in fact, this might've actually been the very _first time_ he said them in that _precise_ order. What would _Tohru_ say about _that_? Heh.

While he was distracted by all that absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he had actually started to ward off into the main road. Without even realizing it, he was in the middle of the road, alone in the eminent danger of being hit by the quickly approaching truck.

He suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind and could do nothing but yelp as the same arms pulled him away from said truck just at the right time.

***CREEEEEEAAAAK***

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH DUDE?!" –'_Tohru_?' he thought.

"Wha- where _am_ I?" He eyed suspiciously his surroundings, completely unfamiliar of such a place. "How did _you_ get here by the way?" he asked the blond.

"I was here to get my bike, it broke last week and- _DON'T YOU __**DARE**__ TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT~!_" Tohru looked like he was trying to find a way to shoo a spider from the kitchen, and had worry written all over his face. Somehow he looked cute in Natsuno's eyes the way he was right now and that, my friends, was creeping him out.

"I-I thought you were gonna kill yourself or something…" Tohru finally said, a little calmer this time. "Do you even know how you got here, at least?" To that question he received a short, barely audible "no…" from Natsuno.

Tohru had to sigh at that still feeling the adrenaline of jumping off his tracks to save the kid's life. "Will you tell me your name now?"

"….tsuno" It was all that Tohru could make out of what his junior said.

"Tsuno?" he merely asked.

"My name is N-Natsuno…" The purple haired teen was blushing a cute little shade of pink as he tried to make it audible for the blond.

"…"

"…"

The awkward silence continued for what seemed like forever, to Natsuno, looking at the surprise in Tohru's face at finally hearing said boy's name, when he was expecting something like "_Too late, you should've listened_".

Natsuno got a little bit relieved when he saw his new friend's expression turn into a gentle smile.

"That's really a nice name. You could've said it before, _Natsuno_." The smile from the moment before remained on his face as he said these words.

"…So you're not gonna make fun of my name?" Natsuno blushed slightly at the compliment. He was flustered, to say the least. The history of people who'd made fun of his name was _considerably_ _large_.

"I don't really see a reason to do that. If your name was _Daisy_ or Harumi, _then_ I'd make fun of it. You're the first person I get to know that has a name like that~. It is pretty unique" He explained.

"Wow, thanks. And by the way, if my name really was Daisy, you'd _never_ know." He was in awe, but that didn't stop him from making snarky comments. [_Dude, it's Natsuno we're talking about. He just never. stops_.]

Natsuno suddenly loses the smile he didn't know he was making after realizing that-

"Oh _crap_! I'm late! Oooh no, _oh no_. He's gonna have my _head_ severed-"

"-_What_?! Are you being **threatened** Natsuno?" He asked, worried for his friends safety.

"_Shush_! Don't say that too loud!" Natsuno said, slightly lowering his voice to a bare whisper.

"By whom? Who would do such a thing to you?" His eyes widened at the panic in Natsuno's eyes only to feel the urge to punch him for worrying him so much after hearing his reply.

"My dad! _Duuh_. I gotta go, or else I'm a walking _dead_ man." He said before leaving Tohru, running in an unbelievable speed.

"_Maaan_, that little idiot had me worried for nothing…" As Tohru said this he couldn't help the smile that made it's way to his lips after imagining the one person that Natsuno was actually scared of.


	2. Connection

Hi guys! Since the first Chapter didn't have any of the yaoi _goodness_ I am **back** to give you more :3

WARNING: BoyxBoy/Sexual themes.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters nor the anime. _Yet_… *insert evil laughter here*

I hope you enjoy! m(_)m

Chapter 2

"Connection"

-Morning, July 5th-

Three days ago, after Natsuno had come back home, he couldn't stop thinking about why his death would bother Tohru so much as to throw his arms around him and rescue him as if was some kind of "_damsel in distress_". Yet, he was grateful for it and was suddenly aware of how that hug had felt.

"_Aaaah!_ Enough already!" he kept throwing his feet in the air while thinking about it, and, little did he know, a certain blond boy thought of the same thing.

Today, Natsuno had decided he'd get out and have some fresh air right in the morning. He'd gotten ready and grabbed his bike. Just as he was about to ride his bike, he noticed that he had another flat.

"….Might as well go bother him a little, huh?" and just as he said that, he started walking to the destination.

The village's landscape was drop-dead beautiful: The green grass went alongside with the clear river of sparkling water; the sky had a gorgeous scheme of colors due to the early hour, and little brushed up clouds adorned it; the older people had woken up and were treating the land and harvesting the fruit and vegetables; all in all, it was the sight you wished you'd have around you just before you died.

Natsuno quickly got to the Mutou household only to see that his friend had been up for as long as he had. Of course, he wouldn't go unnoticed by said boy as he approached him.

"Good morning, Natsuno!" he greeted, cheerfully.

"Good morning." As Natsuno said this he couldn't help the small grin that reached his lips at seeing that his honey eyed friend had yet to leave his addiction of gardening at such early hours.

"What are you up to so early in the morning?"

"You're one to talk!" Natsuno retorted.

"Hahaha! Yeah, I guess you're right." Tohru paused. "Well? Are you going to tell me, or what?"

"Weeell, if you really want to know, I have another flat and thought I'd come by since you told me to _bother_ you when it happened again" Natsuno said, now in a more serious tone of voice. Tohru's reaction was to simply look surprised and answer him in a nervous, stuttering voice.

"I-it's not a bother! At _all_! Come here, I'll help you."

Natsuno felt nostalgic, looking at the all too familiar scene displayed in front of him. Then, his eyes started wandering around the other boy's features. First, he noticed how silky his hair looked and how it would slightly curl at the ends. Then, he started looking at his toned arms and chest. He looked back at his face, absorbing its details, not realizing that Tohru had finished patching his weal and was now staring back at him curiously.

"_Natsuno_?" Tohru called, snapping him out of his trance.

"Y-yeah?"

"It's finished." He smiled.

"Well now, _how_ do I thank you…" he wondered.

"Hmmm, you _could_ take me with you on your morning ride." He snickered while Natsuno slightly blushed at the request. He _really_ didn't know how to handle this guy.

"Do you have a bike?" Natsuno mentally punched himself for asking such an obvious question.

"Well, duh." Was all Tohru said while smiling mischievously at him.

"Then get going, I don't want to lose the morning breeze just because you take forever to get your bike" he said, starting to feel his heart beating uneasily. '_Maybe I'm getting sick…_'

The rest of the morning was spent with Tohru, riding around the parts of the village he said to be the most beautiful ones. He could only imagine how many times he'd come to these places alone or with a _partner_. No matter how much he would like to deny it, he didn't enjoy the idea of Tohru being with some chick. '_I really _am _getting sick, after all._'

While Natsuno was thinking about all the possible girlfriends Tohru had, said friend was stopping slowly, what obviously went unnoticed to the purple haired boy, causing him to run into him throwing both of them to the ground. Natsuno was now on top of Tohru, face-to-face with him while both of them blushed a dark shade of red.

"U-uhm, are you ok? I'm sorry I was distracted and-"

"-Yeah! I mean, it wasn't your fault and…" he trailed off.

All that was surrounding them now were the forest trees and the awkward silence that floated between the two teens making them aware of how close they were lying together. Tohru was the first one to get up, offering his hand to Natsuno for support, which he took almost immediately muttering a low embarrassed "_t-thanks…_" and getting up to.

"W-we should probably go back now. Your family might not know you went out…" Natsuno said, attempting to break the weird silence.

"Yeah. We should…" came Tohru's absent-minded reply. He could only stare at the smaller teen's lips. They seemed so moist and soft that he couldn't help but wonder what they'd feel like.

Shortly after, they went back to Tohru's house while wondering if the other had noticed their reaction. [_They were fallin' into each otha. DRAMATICAL BOOM._]

-Afternoon, July 19th-

Weeks had passed, after the _bike incident_, and neither of them could forget what happened, leaving them both with the desire for it to happen again.

Tohru and Natsuno kept talking even after the summer holidays had started and even went in bike rides every morning, even after what had occurred. They had a crush on each other and they couldn't even _imagine_ that the other felt the same way.

And with that, here they were, standing near a wall laughing together and chatting their time away.

"*giggle* Yeah, and then Akira fell off the bench just from hearing Kaori calling him!" Natsuno couldn't keep the experience to himself. Akira's reaction had been _way_ too funny.

"Hahaha! Whaaat, no way! I know Kaori-chan can be scary but who'd react like that?" Tohru said.

*giggle*

Silence fell again while Natsuno was still smiling, mentally apologizing to Akira for talking too much, and Tohru thought of how bright his best friend's smile was.

Then an idea hit him. What did Natsuno's hair feel like? He distractedly reaches for his hair, letting his hand touch the soft purple locks that were his hair. Natsuno flinched at the feeling but otherwise does nothing to stop him.

"Your hair's really soft…" Tohru said, all the while gently rubbing Natsuno's hair. His hand glided from his hair to his face. His skin was so soft… "Tohru-chan…"

Natsuno could just stand there, blushing furiously at the loving touch that was his friend's. Tohru started caressing his face and his thumb went to Natsuno's parted lips, a hazy look in his eyes. Tohru had finally lost all sense of reality as he touched his crush's lips, leaning in ever so slowly while closing his eyes. Natsuno too was in heaven just by being touched in such a way. At long last, their lips connected.

Soon enough Natsuno threw his arms over Tohru's neck when he felt the blond's tongue licking his bottom lip, attempting to deepen the kiss. Natsuno complied, parting his lips slightly, allowing Tohru to slide his tongue in and start a dance that we call a kiss.

Tohru had put his hands on Natsuno's hips, pulling him closer. Sadly, their lungs needed air so they broke the kiss panting heavily and glancing at each other through half-lidded eyes full with emotion.

"Why didn't you push me away…?" Tohru finally asked.

"….Because I-I…" Natsuno paused, looking away from the older teen's eyes to hide his embarrassment. "I-I **like** you… Ever since I fell on top of you in the forest, I just… couldn't stop _thinking_… about it…" Natsuno trailed off, hoping that his honey eyed crush wouldn't think any less of him.

Tohru sighed in relief. "Thank _goodness_…! I thought I was the only one to feel that way!" He smiled genuinely. The smile didn't live long on his lips as he leaned in again with Natsuno for a much more passionate kiss, entangling their tongues all the while battling for dominance, which Natsuno gave up soon after. After a few minutes, they parted gasping for air while feeling the familiar heat in their stomachs.

They both looked down. "..My place?" Tohru asked, receiving a nod from Natsuno who texted his dad saying he'd be staying over his friends place for the night.

They reached the house at the speed of light, running up the stairwell to Tohru's room while holding hands. As soon as they enter the room Tohru closes the door asking his sister, Aoi, not to disturb them.

Tohru then turns only to be surprised by the erotic display of Natsuno undoing his tie, desperately trying to get rid of the layer of useless clothes. Tohru felt his pants tighten at the sight and decided to help his future lover with his problem. He laid Natsuno on his bed, closing the blinds, and kissed him slowly while unbuttoning Natsuno's shirt only to leave a trail of lust filled kisses from his jawline, to his neck, to his chest. With one hand he reached for Natsuno's imprisoned erection, rubbing it up and down tortuously while sucking hard on his nipple.

"A-Ah! T-Tohru…" A wave of pleasure was drowning Natsuno just the right way. Tohru then decided he should prepare him for the upcoming events and so started undoing his and Natsuno's pants throwing them aside along with their boxers in one swift motion. He presented three fingers and told Natsuno to coat them with saliva. He was getting impatient with all the preparation so when he felt they were wet enough he kissed Natsuno and cautiously inserted one of the fingers in Natsuno's hole, earning a moaned gasp. He inserted another finger, and when he felt Natsuno was stretched enough he inserted the third finger and began scissoring them to find his sweet spot.

"Nnng, T-Tohru-chan!" '_Found it._' He kept hitting his prostate with each thrust, feeling Natsuno squirm and tighten around his fingers.

"Aah, Stop t-teasing, a-ah… Ngh!" He moaned feeling shivers running up his spine. "Put it in… nngh… already…!"

The way Natsuno moaned his order made him lose the last bit of control he had and quickly removed his fingers and stroke his dick to its full length and eyed Natsuno lustfully.

"You ready?" he asked, rubbing the tip teasingly against his entrance, "A-ah, y-yeah" Natsuno moaned.

Soon enough, Tohru seethed himself as deep as he could inside of Natsuno's heat while said teen was gasping from the sensation, looking a bit pained. Worried, Tohru waited for Natsuno to tell him he could move. "…Y-you can move now…"

Without thinking twice, Tohru pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in, hitting Natsuno's prostate dead on.

"A-AH! Hit there again!" Smirking to himself, Tohru kept thrusting faster and harder into Natsuno restlessly, feeling Natsuno trying to suck him in.

"Aaaah, T-Tohru-chan… Tohru…!" They kissed passionately feeling the familiar heat pool in their stomachs while Tohru was groaning. "Ha… You're so… tight… Natsuno…!"

"Tohru… I-I'm gonna… A-AAH!" Natsuno yelled as he came all over their chests. Tohru followed suit feeling Natsuno tighten up around him, making him come inside and collapsing onto him from all the effort.

Tohru was baffled at how gorgeous Natsuno looked in the afterglow left in the sunset, trying to catch his breath only to surprise his new lover further.

"I-I love… you... Tohru…" he was a panting mess.

"!" Tohru gasped, "I-I love you too, Natsuno…!" Natsuno smiled at the response given by the blushing blond on top of him, falling asleep while embracing him.

**ME: Well, I'm not sure AT ALL how this came out, but it's better than the rest of the things I've tried to write before. (-_-)))**

**SEIKO: Don't worry Kazumi~ *hugs***

**TSUKO: Seiko, let go of her. You're gonna spoil the bitch. *turns around* Now, Kazumi... Get. Back. TO WORK. **

**SEIKO: Don't be a meanie~! She is lazy but she can't help it~**

**ME: *glare* If I didn't think of you as my best friend you'd be flying off the window right now, Seiko.**

**ME: Please review! REVIEEEW! Good or Bad. I also would like to know if I should keep the story going or not so…. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
